


No Escape

by spaceMaverick



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fun fact i almost called this no escape bitch, i also only write really short works rip, i do sads and cutes that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: You can't get out of this, we're all fucked. Why don't you understand that?Toby tries to run away. Tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WoW!!!!! appARENTLY all i can write is creepy!!!!!!!fuckling!!!!!!!!!!!pasta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Toby!” Masky’s shout rang through the forest, “Toby, get back here!” Toby kept running. He wasn’t going to be a mindless killer anymore. He’d get out of these woods and find his mother.

That thought made him stop. Would she still care? Surely she’d turn him into the police. Could he trust her? Toby had never thought of that possibility. He sat against a tree as his world crashed around him. If he couldn’t trust his mother, he couldn’t trust anyone.

Leaves crashing jerked Toby out of his thoughts and panic set in as Masky came into view. Toby couldn’t get up fast enough, and Masky grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. Masy put his foot on Toby’s chest to hold him down and looked around. Toby turned his head to see Hoody jogging towards him. Great. Hoody helped Masky lift Toby up and held fast as Toby struggled. He was shaking and yelling as the other two dragged him wordlessly to the camp and pushed him down onto the old couch.

“Toby, stop it,” Masky said. “You can’t get out.”

“Shut up!” Toby snapped, “Just shut up! I can’t do this! Why don’t you understand? We can fight back!”

“No we can’t!” It was Masky’s turn to interrupt. “Why don’t you understand, Toby? It’s impossible! We’ve been here longer than you. We know it’s hopeless.” Hoody nodded solemnly. Masky was gesturing wildly as he continued. “Trust me, we’ve tried to get out. You can’t. You’re trapped.” His voice dropped to a mumble. “We all are.” 

Toby stared. Hoody had moved closer to Masky and put a hand on his shoulder. Masky pulled his mask away from his face and sat down next to Toby. He put his head in his hands.

“We’re never getting out,” he said under his breath.

Hoody sat on the other end of the couch next to Masky. He leaned his head on Masky’s shoulder and Toby felt awkward just sitting there seething. He sighed and leaned on Masky’s other shoulder.

“This is weird,” Toby said after a few seconds. He chuckled a bit and scooted away. “I’m sorry for running off, but we need to keep our hopes up. It’s too damn sad in here.” Masky brushed his bangs out of his face and looked up at Toby. It dawned on him that he didn’t know his name. “It feels wrong to call you Masky when you don’t have that thing on,” he said. “What is your name?”

“Tim.” Toby was surprised at how easily the answer came.

“I’m Brian,” Hoody’s sudden voice startled Toby. Tim seemed surprised, too. He leaned a bit into Brian. “I don’t know why we didn’t say that earlier,” Brian continued. He fumbled with his hood a bit and took off his mask. His curly brown hair was damp from sweat and his eyes were blue. He gave a weak smile and Toby understood why Tim liked him so much. “Holy shit, you’re precious,” Toby blurted without thinking.

“What the hell, Toby?” Tim laughed. “You’re right, tough. This guy’s a cute nerd.”

“Dammit, you guys,” Brian crossed his arms. “I hate you.”

Tim giggled and put his arms around Toby and Brian, pulling them into a hug. “We can do it if we stick together.”

**Author's Note:**

> tgere u go. creepypesto bULLshiT for your gotdamn PLEASURE. kill me


End file.
